Devices for water supply and sanitary purposes which involves purification and recycling or discarding of water are known. One such example, called a hybrid device, is disclosed in WO 2013/095278. In WO 2013/095278 there is disclosed a hybrid device for a recirculation shower, allowing purification and either recycling of water or discarding of water, said hybrid device comprising a recirculation loop, a filter system with a nano-filter, at least one filter quality sensor, and at least one pre-filter, said hybrid device being arranged to redirect the water from recirculation to drainage when the at least one filter quality sensor indicates the need thereof.
One aim of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for water supply and sanitary purposes, which apparatus is easier to control and install for the user.